Save Me, Save You
by EtherealUniverse
Summary: Emma and Regina have lost their love, Killian and Robin. They've been grieving and dealing with their broken heart. One day, something drastic happened to Regina and their life may never looks the same again. This story have with some triggers. Be careful. I'm not an English native, all mistakes are mine. Thank you!


**Chapter 1**

It was late at night, around two or three in the morning, she didn't know exactly and she doesn't really care about the time right now. Emma was walking around the town, she said to her father that she's going to go on patrol as Storybrooke wasn't really known for its 'safety'¬¬- at least not from monster and witches.

There's a little lie behind her reason to go walking around the mainstreet right now, she missed Killian, so bad it's messing with her head; she doesn't want David and Snow know anything about her sadness, she has felt guilty enough that she had to dragged her parents to Underworld with her, they had done enough for her. So here she is, walking on mainstreet, alone, trying to clear her head from the image of Killian, she couldn't cry, not anymore, her tears had dried, pain was the only thing left in her mind and soul. She's devastated.

She was deep in her mind when her phone suddenly buzzing. "uhm, hello? What is it dad?" David is calling her, he is frantic, his voice is solid evidence of his fear. "Emma, you have to go to Regina's, now!" David is crying, he can't talk anymore-not with Regina's condition, he's witnessing something really horrible, her former enemy, who had become her closest friend; so broken and in pain. "Please, Emma. Please hurry. Regina was trying to take her own life."

Emma couldn't believe what she has heard, Regina was trying to commit suicide? Why would she do that? Emma knows that Regina is hurting with Robin's death, Emma know all too well the pain that Regina's been endured. She's suffering, much like she is, but she did not think, not even for a second that Regina was this broken that she wanted to take her own life. It never even crossed Emma's mind. "Okay dad, you need to calm down. How is she? Is she still breathing?" Emma's been trying to make her father calm down for the past thirty seconds, because he needs to help Regina, and him panicking would not make anything better. "Okay, okay. I'm calm. I have checked her pulse, Emma. It was weak but it's still there. The EMT is on their way." He couldn't stop the tears coming from his eyes, he doesn't understand this. Regina was—is the strongest woman he had ever known; he had always admired her bravery. "Okay dad, I'm close, I'll be there in five minutes." Emma's close from the mansion so decided to run from where she was walking straight to Mifflin 108, Regina's house. She forgot to ask her father about Henry's condition. He has been spending the night, popping back and forth between hers and Regina's house, and on all of the nights, Regina chose this night to do this. The night when Henry was staying there.

Emma has finally arrived at Regina's mansion, she saw EMT's car on Regina's the drive way, relief that they got there on time. Emma's entering the house, looking for his father and she stop dead when she reached the brunette's room, she couldn't move. She saw Regina there, laying in the pool of her own blood. "Oh Lord, Regina." The blood was massive, it went all over the bathroom and a few on the bedroom's rug. She cut both of her wrists, deep and she has lost a lot of bloods. Her face is pale, the woman laying there isn't looking like Regina, not even a bit. Regina doesn't look like that, that is not Regina. All of these horrible thoughts in her mind compelling her to cry, she hasn't cried in weeks after Killian's death and looking at Regina right now has finally brokedown her walls, and she cries. "Oh dear God Regina, what have you done."

"Emma?" David is still sobbing, his voice hoarse and his throat feels like it doesn't touch water in years. "Dad, Regina." Emma couldn't form a single sentence, she's still crying and her breath unsteady. David pick her up from the rug and hug her tight. The EMT's guys are still doing their job and move the brunette up to the gurney. "We're going to take her to the hospital, you can wait for her there." One of the EMT guys tell them while cleaning the medical mess that they've been used to save Regina. "Ookkay, we'll be there." Emma said between the tears and the struggle gasping for air. "Why did she do this, dad. I don't understand." Emma, still in David's embrace, her voice so small, if it weren't for the awfully quiet room, he wouldn't hear anything. "I don't know Emma, this is something I couldn't fathom on my own, I know she's grieving, but I didn't trully know how much, she had always looked like she's okay you know." Emma continue crying in David's chest, he craddles her head and making a shooting pattern in her back, trying to calm Emma down. He knows how much Regina means to Emma. It's hurting him to see two people he really cared about suffering like this. "Come on Emma, we need to go to the hospital. I need to call Snow and Henry." He kissed her head, lovingly and swiping her tears from her face.

"Hey, dad. What about mom and Henry? Do they know about this?" Emma pulled herself from her father embrace and make herself look presentable, to her mom and Henry. She knows she looks like a big bag of mess right now, but Henry does not to know that. "Henry was the one who found her like this, he called me and your mother. He said he couldn't get a hold of you." Emma suddenly felt like a real jerk, she set her phone on vibrate so she doesn't have to answer her phone. "Oh, Henry. How was he, dad?" She closed her face with her palms, Henry has been through so much in his short teenage life and now he has to deal with her mother failed attempt to commit suicide. Emma's heart aching for Henry, and for Regina. She had become some sort of best friend with Regina, the brunette's decision to went alongside her to the underworld surprised her, she didn't think Regina would help her, to save Killian nonetheless. Thus she feels a pang of guilt in her chest. "He's not in a good condition Emma, he wasn't say a word since your mother brought her home. He didn't cry, nothing." Emma and David had left from Regina's house to pick up Snow and Henry. "And what about mom? Is she okay, dad?" Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for her mother, her mom and Regina sure had their ups and down that much she knows, but Regina and Snow had surpass all of that hatred and become the best of friend and family. "She's…..I don't know, Emma. I've never seen her like this, she's beyond sad, she's so quiet and didn't say much except for soothing Henry." David shrugged, this is the first time he ever seen Snow this way. Given the circumtances in the past, Snow was always full hope and quirky, even in the worst situation.

Emma has stopped crying and the only thing that occupying her mind is her son and her mother condition. They are devastated by this. No one ever think that Regina would do something like this. Emma couldn't think straight, her mind was on Regina, she once promised that she would help her find her happy ending, and now she's making that promise again in her head. She will help Regina found her happy ending, her true love and she will not stop until Regina finally happy.


End file.
